


Learning

by Onxy_Black



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I don't know really?, Implied Relationships, Light Bondage, Mild Sexual Content, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onxy_Black/pseuds/Onxy_Black
Summary: Marie's teaching agent 4 on octarian along with Callie, who just so happen to reveal offhand a tad more than her cousin would like...Inspired by the quote: "Agent 4 is pretty adorable..."





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> First things first. This fic contains some explicit content! No lemons or nudity, but light sexual content! Why did I write this? I don't know! It somehow became this without my knowledge, oh dear me!
> 
> But nonetheless, a warning for you underage squids!
> 
> This work is part of my one-shots and short stories, and exist in the same universe as my other Splatoon works, though its just going to be featuring Agent 4, Marie, and Callie.
> 
> All you need to know is that this takes place after the events of Splatoon 2 hero mode, aka Callie is freed.
> 
> Once again, a warning that there's a bit of spicy action in there, I don't know if you guys and girls consider it to be, but... I'm quite innocent myself! So I do consider it spicy! Again, I don't know how and why I wrote this! 
> 
> Well, enjoy I guess?
> 
> \---
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Italics represent thought.  
\--- represent change in POV, location, or time passing.

"AGRHH! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!!" A scream of frustration broke through the silence of Octo Canyon.

Said scream came from the shack which served as the staging headquarters of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, or NSS, for short.

"Agent 4, THIS is hardly impossible. Just put in a little effort now," Agent 2, also known by her more public persona of Marie Cuttlefish spoke up from inside the shack.

She stood in front a makeshift blackboard; various notes written on it in different coloured chalk.

Sitting backwards on a chair besides Marie was her cousin, Callie, otherwise known to those present as agent 1 of the NSS.

"Yup, yup. Come on, you managed to save me, surely you can do this as well," Callie smiled and gave a little punch in the air as she encouraged her fellow agent.

The final occupant, agent 4, known also as Shelly, shook her head.

"Nooooo.... That's different...."

She crawled at her face as her shoulders dropped and a heavy sigh escaped her.

"You'll never understand. The pain, the suffering. It huuuurtssss....." Shelly groaned.

"It's just learning octarian," Marie replied with a slight tilting of her head, smirking slightly, "Oh? The great agent 4 is already giving up?"

"..."

Shelly sighed once more, before getting back up and setting her beak.

"Wonderful. Let's continue. Now, we were at phrases of identification..." Marie continued, as Callie looked on from her side seat.

\---

"That's it for today. Make sure you go memorise the different uses and forms to identify oneself with," Maire said as she stretched.

The class was finished, for the day, at least. They would continue the next day again in the afternoon.

Marie looked down at agent 4, who was now collapsed on the desk in fatigue.

As she watched her fellow agent, a thought struck her.

"Hmm. Agent 4?" She began, before continuing once she received a groan in reply, "I... You know, I never got your real name... The whole situation and all..."

_That's right. The whole situation with Callie and DJ Octavio and the Great Zapfish had her attention over the past month or so, but now she was finally free of it all. The situations were solved, and everything was back to normal. Or at least as normal as they could be. _

_Might as well start knowing more about her own fellow agents. _

"Oh... Ha... Well I'm Shelly," said squid spoke up, pushing herself up and meeting Marie's gaze, before turning and giving a little wave to Callie as well.

"Shelly, huh. Pleased to meet you at last, I guess? " Marie began, giving a little nod of her head.

"Shelly! What an adorable name! Ain't it fitting now, Marie?" Callie pipped up chirpily.

"Huh?" Marie frowned slightly in confusion in response to her cousin's question.

"Oh, come on, remember? You said before agent 2 was pretty adora---Mmmppth?? "Callie began happily before her mouth was smacked closed by Marie.

Callie struggled to free herself, while a now slightly flustered Marie desperately tried to keep her grip over her cousin's beak. Except that physically, she was weaker than Callie, and thus quickly lost the battle.

Callie twisted around, sliding her head out of Marie's grip, as her own hands shot out, pressing down on her cousin's arms, trapping her in a half hug.

"Whew... What was that about?" Callie smirked slightly at the now struggling Marie, their roles reversed.

"..."

"Nn. Nothing... Let me go," Marie panted, giving up her struggle for the moment and scowling.

Callie rolled her eyes, and maintained her grip.

"What's all this about?" Shelly spoke up from her place at the table, though now she rose to watch the commotion.

"Oh! Nothing much actually, just that Marie once commented that---Whoa?!" Callie started off before she was cut off by a renewed round of struggling from Marie.

"N.. Never! I never said anything!" Marie gasped, as she twisted and turned in vain in the grip of her cousin.

"Nn... Shelly! Be a dear and reach under table, pass me the box there" Callie grunted through clenched teeth as she wrestled Marie in place.

"Oooook? Hmmm, it is this?" Shelly complied with the request, getting up and searching around under the table. Sure enough, there was a small box tapped to the underside of the table.

With a bemused smile, she handed Callie the box.

Marie's eyes went wide.

"N.. Noo! Come on Callie, there's no need for... No! N.. MMMPTH!" Marie began, but was silenced quickly.

In a single deft movement, Callie popped open the box and pulled out what seemed to be a rubber ball attached to a belt.

Shelly watched the entire situation unfold in front of her, it was all rather interesting now. Callie had shoved the ball into Marie's beak, and quickly buckled the belts at the back of Marie's head.

Within seconds of buckling the belt, Callie moved her hands once more and grabbed hold of Marie's arms again, though now she was twisting and turning them into the fold of the kimono Marie wore.

"Whew! Now that's one stuck squid!" Callie declared as she stepped away and put her hand son her hip.

Now half seated on the ground was Marie, arm trapped behind her back and the rubber ball in her beak.

_Stuck squid indeed, though, was there really a need for this?_ Shelly thought, before another thought hit her; _Where had Callie learnt this type of skills in the first place? Or even better, why was the rubber ball with belt in the shack to begin with? _

Shelly frowned, as she watched the duo.

Marie had given up, and was just looking away, a heavy blush on her face.

Callie was grinning at her cousin, before she caught the look in Shelly's face.

"Oh! You must be quite confused. You see, this is something me and Marie do all the time. Though, with all the hoo haa recently, we haven't quite... We'll whatever! We take turns to be the top or bottom, though today's a special occasion. Cause well, someone just didn't want to cooperate now, hmm? " Callie chattered happily, and if not for the contents, would seem as if she was sprouting something totally normal.

Shelly blinked, then sighed and shook her head. _She knew there existed the kinkier face of Inkopolis, though never expect two of her fellow agents to be participants to it as well. _

_Then again, it wasn't as if she was a stranger to this. She made crude dirty jokes too, and had teased Marie back in the day about them going out. Oh, and she was bisexual. So that meant she was good with male or female parties, perhaps she wasn't that far off from the two cousins now. _

_Whatever, eveysquid had the right to choose anyways. As long as both parties were ok with it... _

_Though..._ Shelly blinked again. _How did it the situation even end up like that in the first place? _

So she asked.

"Oh you see, just a couple of days ago Marie said that you were pretty adorable," Callie answered, "But it seems she didn't want you to know that. Well, too bad for her, huh?" Callie finished, crouching down and picking Marie in her ribs, causing her cousin to flinch and squeak in shock, before exploding in muffled giggles.

"N..mmmpth nnn mmmpth!" Marie trashed in her bonds, staining to get away from the merciless hands of her cousin.

Shelly watched, and mentally made a note to never, ever, allow herself to be in a compromising situation with Callie around.

_Still, Marie found her to be adorable, huh? Well, that was certainly interesting. _

She was bisexual, so was really ok having relationships with either genders, though never had due to a lack of interest.

_Though... Marie... Well, it was complicated? For one it was just an offhand comments and may mean nothing. And for two they were workmates, and their work focused around saving the world. _

_Still, she would keep it in mind. If nothing else, it would be a good teasing topic. Yeah, that's certainly a thought. _

"NNNNMM MUMMIE MMMEASE MMMPTH MMPTH NNNN MMMPH!" Marie was screaming now, tears flowing as she gasped on the floor though her gag.

Due to Callie's binding of her hands to her outfit and her rather violent struggling, quite a bit of her kimono was coming apart, and Shelly spotted some rather_.... interesting views._

"Ahem!" Shelly cleared her throat.

Callie poked Marie once more, before stopping and getting up.

"Ahahaha. Sorry, got a little carried away..." Callie said as she smiled sheepishly, a slight blush on her face.

Callie paused for a moment, before crouching once more, but this time to free Marie.

Working quickly, she released her cousin, who was still shaking and panting in the aftermath.

\---

10 minutes later, the trio sat around the shack. Or more specifically, Shelly and Marie sat, Callie laid tied up, arms and legs trussed up then linked together behind her back. She was now gagged with the ball that was just second ago in Marie's beak, and squirmed in her bonds, letting out the occasional whine or giggle.

The source of her distress was none other than Marie, now properly clothed once more, running a feather up and down the exposed soles of her cousin in slow, teasing strokes.

"So, we won't EVER mention this incident every again, yes?" Marie spoke simply, addressing Shelly.

"Ha. Sure... Though maybe you'll find me too adorable to punish me, hmmm?" Shelly flirted slightly, batting her eyelashes.

"Shelly.... Please..." Marie sighed.

"Fine. Relax..." Shelly replied, getting up as she continued slowly, "Soooo.... for now?"

"Oh, you can stay if you want. I'm going to have some ... fun with Callie here now..." Marie breathed, but with a slight edge in her voice.

On the ground, Callie whimpered, but didn't resist.

Shelly looked on.

And she decided to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I do hope you'll enjoy the show, Shelly!
> 
> BTW I almost called this chapter 'Learning the ropes', but it was too... cliche, so no. Instead, it's just 'Learning' since Shelly is learning quite abit here now. *cough* learning indeed. *cough*
> 
> Well welp, but yeah. I meant for this chapter to be just a light hearted teasing chapter as part of my one-shots and short stories (currently ongoing work), but... as I said, it became way to mature to be posted in there. So I decided to take it out and post it separately.
> 
> I guess this can also be a test on how I write this type of more ... steamy action? Not that I'm always going to write it, but it may come in the future. Especially since I'm keen to start having my characters form relationships (for another layer to their character and personality).
> 
> So do leave feedback, if any on this short work. Is it weird? Cringe worthy? Did I spoil your childhood?? Ok I apologize if I did, but to be fair, I did warn you. Now, feedback is appreciated and loved! I would reply to evry comment if I can!
> 
> Until next time,  
Stay Fresh!


End file.
